


Ужин

by 7thdaughter



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thdaughter/pseuds/7thdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья Пита пригласила его и Китнисс на ужин после Тура Победителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ужин

**Author's Note:**

> История, написанная по заявке для HungerFest.diary.ru по заявке: "Пит/Китнисс, его семья. Таймлайн — вторая книга. После объявления о помолвке Китнисс ужинает с семьей Пита (его родители, братья, возможно, у братьев уже свои семьи, это на усмотрение автора, но все должны присутствовать). Пит и Китнисс все ещё притворяются, но его семья не в курсе. Некоторые могут догадываться, но Пит им ничего не говорил. Неловкость со стороны Китнисс."

Прим зовет ее поздним вечером, и Китнисс, спустившись вниз, видит на пороге Пита в заснеженной куртке.

Когда Пит мотает головой и напряженно улыбается в ответ на предложение матери Китнисс выпить чаю на кухне, девушка хмурится. Их оставляют наедине, и Пит прислоняется к двери.

\- Я только что от своих, - говорит он, и когда Китнисс нетерпеливо кивает, продолжает: - Они ждут нас завтра на ужин.

Брови Китнисс ползут вверх, а Пит продолжает:

\- Хотят поближе познакомиться с тобой, - он коротко усмехается. – Ты же теперь для всех моя невеста.

Китнисс ценит его попытку исключить горечь из этих слов. Ценит его сдержанность, особенно после их очередного спора на тему Гейла, побегов и революций, и чувств Китнисс, и этого их нелепого будущего, распланированного Капитолием. Они не разговаривали три дня, и Китнисс признает, что уже за эти три дня безумно соскучилась по компании своего «жениха». И пусть ей хотелось кинуться ему на шею всего пару минут назад, и пусть ее сердце все еще колотится как сумасшедшее от одного его взгляда, голоса, _запаха_ , но Китнисс сдерживает себя, гордо вздернув узкий подбородок, и старается, чтобы ее голос не задрожал, когда она отвечает:

-  Хорошо. Я приду.

С минуту Пит смотрит на нее внимательными глазами, а потом легко кивает и открывает дверь.

\- Я зайду за тобой в семь, - бросает он прежде, чем исчезнуть за плотной снежной стеной.

+++

Перед выходом Пит бросает последний взгляд в зеркало (мать ненавидит, когда он выглядит неаккуратно, или его волосы торчат в разные стороны, или воротничок рубашки загибается, или на лице бледный мучной мазок), проверяет шнурки на новых ботинках и кладет ладонь на дверную ручку.

Ему интересно: как будет выглядеть Китнисс? Какой наряд выберет для этого вечера? С нее станется натянуть охотничью одежду и потрепанную отцовскую куртку, возможно, чтобы досадить его матери, и Пит признает, что совсем не против этой идеи. В конце-концов, это часть очарования Китнисс: поступать вопреки всяким правилам! Ему ли этого не знать? Пит представляет себе лицо Эффи Бряк, узнавшей о таком вопиющем нарушении этикета: чтобы невеста заявилась на первый ужин с семьей своего жениха в охотничьих обносках?! «Это недопустимо! Совершенно недопустимо, милочка! Что за манеры?! Что за воспитание?!»

Пит хмыкает себе под нос и бодро спускается с крыльца. Снегопад успокоился к утру, но белоснежные просторы уже скрыты под слоем угольной пыли. Пит рад, что погода прояснилась: его нога перестала ныть, да и в окно выглянуть куда приятнее, когда там можно хоть что-то разглядеть. Он быстро шагает по знакомой тропинке к дому Китнисс, взбирается на крыльцо, улыбается встрепанному Лютику, выглянувшему из-за стопки дров у двери с мышкой в зубах, и стучит в дверь.

Та открывается сразу же. Пит замирает, увидев на пороге Китнисс: красивую и статную, совершенно непохожую на неукротимую лесную красавицу или опасную огненную девушку. Перед ним стоит Китнисс в голубом вязаном платье, с убранными в косицу волосами, в руках – легкое зимнее пальто. Пит мысленно благодарит Цинну.

\- Я уже готова, - говорит Китнисс, кивнув в знак приветствия.

Пит закрывает рот, принимает из ее рук пальто и галантно помогает накинуть его на плечи. Он замечает мягкую улыбку миссис Эвердин и лукавый прищур Прим, наблюдающих за ними от лестницы, и, смутившись, опускает глаза.

Их провожают пожеланиями хорошо провести вечер, и Пит беззвучно хмыкает. Приятный вечер в компании его матери – это фантастика.

+++

Всю дорогу до пекарни они проводят в молчании. Только уже на подходе к площади Китнисс берет его руку, и Пит думает, что это для того, чтобы они совсем уж не походили на двух малознакомых людей. В конце-концов, обрученные!

Магазин уже закрыт, сегодня чуть раньше обычного. Они проходят мимо парадного крыльца и обходят дом, чтобы зайти с черного входа: мать не станет отпирать тяжелую дверь магазина только ради того, чтобы впустить его и его невесту. Пит видит ее силуэт в окне и резко останавливается. Китнисс едва успевает затормозить, чтобы не сбить его с ног, и когда Пит поворачивается к ней лицом, выглядит несколько растерянно.

\- Что такое? – говорит она.

\- У нас все хорошо? – спрашивает Пит.

Китнисс внимательно смотрит на него, словно пытаясь разгадать какую-то загадку, но потом просто качает головой:

\- Разумеется, Пит.

\- Ты, главное, помни об этом, - говорит Пит и, наклонившись, целует ее в губы.

Китнисс вздрагивает от неожиданности, но не отстраняется. Напротив, прижимается, поднимает руку и прикасается к его лицу. Их прерывает громкий хохот и улюлюканье: приветствие старших братьев Пита.

Пекарь и его жена выглядят почти карикатурно. Он – крупный широколицый мужчина с ворохом седеющих светлых кудрей и опаленным от жара печки добрым лицом. Она – длинная и тощая, как палка, с пожатыми губами и полуприкрытыми блеклыми глазами; пепельные волосы спрятаны под платок, худые, но крепкие руки сложены на груди. Братья Пита – погодки, улыбчивые и задиристые, с коротко остриженными волосами и большими ладонями, - их запросто можно принять за близнецов, так незаметна разница в возрасте и так поразительно схожи повадки. Китнисс не знает их имен, хотя они в свое время были очень популярны в школе. Однажды она спросила об этом Гейла, ведь он учился в одном классе с младшим из них, и тот только презрительно фыркнул: «Батон и Коржик». Китнисс тогда не стала допытываться, чтобы не навлекать на себя лишние подозрения друга, но сейчас ей стало очень неловко: оба парня с интересом разглядывают девушку, протянув свои лапищи, а она топчется за спиной Пита.

К счастью, тот, как всегда, невозмутимо спасает ее из положения:

\- Китнисс, это Кори и Лив, -  он кивает в сторону братьев, которые тут же подаются вперед и хватают Китнисс за руки. Они сжимают ладони девушки слишком крепко и широко усмехаются, и Китнисс понимает, что никто из них относиться к ней как к слабой изнеженной девице не будет. Тем не менее, это бодрит. Китнисс гордится своей репутацией: в конце-концов, она победительница, весь Панем видел, на что она способна; она всю жизнь боролась и примерять на себя образ капитолийской барышни в жизни не станет. Лучше уж это панибратское отношение, чем ненужные реверансы, на которых бы обязательно настаивала Эффи.

\- Добро пожаловать в семью, Эвердин, - улыбается Кори, старший.

\- Да, хотя у тебя еще есть возможность бросить этого хлюпика и выбрать кого-нибудь из настоящих мужчин, - добродушно скалится Лив, выпячивая грудь.

«Хлюпик» за их спинами качает головой, но молчит. Он думает, что будь у Китнисс действительно хоть какой-то выбор, она точно выбрала кого-нибудь другого. Но тем интереснее ему услышать ее ответ на подколку братьев.

\- Вряд ли, - отзывается Китнисс. – После всего, что между нами произошло, я не могу представить на месте Пита кого-нибудь другого.

Она не смотрит на него, когда поднимается по крыльцу в дом. Пит идет следом, закрывает за собой дверь. Пекарь приобнимает Китнисс, помогает ей снять пальто, мать все еще стоит рядом, скрестив руки на груди. Питу не по себе от ее молчания, но он уже заранее смирился с тем, что от этого вечера не стоит ждать ничего хорошего.

Тем не менее, ужин, на взгляд Пита, мать подготовила внушительный по скромным меркам Двенадцатого Дистрикта. Под крышкой огромного блюда скрывается ароматное мясное рагу, в плетеных корзинках несколько сортов почти свежего хлеба (наверное, вчерашний, решает Пит), в мисках – какие-то салаты и закуски. Пит замечает козий сыр, - наверняка отец утром купил у Прим, - и, переглянувшись с Китнисс, понимает, что она это тоже заметила. Пит помогает Китнисс сесть за стол, придвигает стул, на мгновение кладет руку на ее плечо. Девушка вздрагивает, но остальные видят перед собой только нежно влюбленную пару. Китнисс дожидается, когда Пит сядет рядом, а потом берет его руку в свою. Их пальцы переплетаются под столешницей. Пит поднимает глаза, смотрит на ее лицо, видит ободряющую улыбку, но легче ему не становится. Он думает о том, что теперь им всегда, до конца их жизней, придется изображать любовь и близость: в столице – для Сноу и капитолийцев, дома – для его семьи и всех остальных, - и если с его стороны это не притворство, то для Китнисс, видимо, будет пыткой.

+++

Китнисс решает, что ужин проходит куда лучше, чем она боялась. Поначалу никто не заостряет внимания на их помолвке; мистер Мелларк интересуется недавним туром Победителей, и они с Питом с охотно тянут время, стараясь припомнить все подробности каждого Дистрикта, описывая каждый туалет Эффи Бряк и каждую пьяную выходку Хеймитча. Разумеется, они и словом не упоминают кошмары Одиннадцатого Дистрикта, или угрозу восстаний, а ближе к рассказу о Капитолии их энтузиазм заметно утихает. Китнисс понимает, что Питу предстоит объяснить, почему он так спонтанно принял решение жениться на Китнисс, и ее хватка на его руке усиливается с каждым его словом. Пит выглядит хорошо, он улыбается, шутит, но Китнисс понимает, что этим он может провести разве что братьев, которые слушают его с открытым ртом, или, возможно, мать, которая за весь вечер едва ли вымолвила с десяток слов. Мистер Мелларк же, восседающий во главе стола, хоть и улыбается, но его глаза печальны, он смотрит куда-то за спину жены, сидящей напротив, и изредка кивает головой.

Пит замолкает, когда рассказ достигает того самого интервью с предложением. Тишина в столовой какая-то слишком громкая, и Китнисс растерянно оглядывается. Лив, откинувшись на спинку стула, поглядывает на них с Питом, хитро прищурив глаза. Кори, напротив, опирается локтями о стол и бросает опасливый взгляд на мать, но, кажется, решается на что-то.

\- Наш друг Фил – помощник кухарки мэра. А брат этой кухарки – обслуга в поезде, на котором вас катали по Панему. Наверняка, он носил вам какао в постельку или чистил ботинки Хеймитча, - говорит Кори. Рука Пита вздрагивает в пальцах Китнисс, словно он уже догадался к чему это вступление. Катнисс старается увлечь себя разглядыванием узора из кусочков овощей на тарелке. – Так вот он рассказал Филу один очень любопытный слушок после вашего приезда.

\- Какой же? – сухо спрашивает мать Пита, и взгляд мистера Мелларка, кажется, снова фокусируется на лице жены.

 - А такой, дорогая мамочка, что Пит наш, ловкий малый, все ночи проводил в компании своей невесты, - хмыкает Кори.

Вилка женщины с громким бряцаньем падает в тарелку, и она вся вытягивается на стуле, словно кто-то выгнул ей позвоночник. Пекарь поворачивается и глядит на младшего сына с недоумением, а братья заливисто хохочут:

\- Тот еще пройдоха наш малышка Пит, оказывается! – говорит Лив. – Пока мы чмокали мещанских дочек за яблонями, младший братец уже вовсю предавался утехам с девчонкой, в которую был влюблен с пеленок!

\- Надо отдать ему должное: парень умеет ставить цели и достигать их! – кивает Кори.

Китнисс не знает, то ли ей краснеть от стыда, то ли взорваться от гнева. Пит сидит рядом, слишком спокойный для такой ситуации, но его лицо красное, как помидор.

\- Я так и знала! – шипит его мать, медленно поднимаясь из-за стола. От ее взгляда внутри у Китнисс все переворачивается. – Никчемный щенок! Всегда знала, что один из вас, идиотов, рано или поздно попадется на этом!

Братья притихают, а Пит продолжает таращиться в стену, словно не о нем вовсе речь идет. Китнисс тоже пытается приподняться на стуле, открывает было рот, чтобы дать должный отпор ведьме, но Пит резко тянет ее руку, и Китнисс остается на своем месте.

\- Вот почему вся эта шумиха! – Продолжает женщина, кидая салфетку на стол. – Обрюхатил ее, и теперь пытаешься замести позор этой идиотской свадьбой!

\- Я ее пальцем не тронул, - спокойно, но слишком тихо говорит Пит. Китнисс сжимает пальцы: его рука чуть дрожит.

Только теперь Китнисс замечает, что пекарь смотрит на них если не с мягкой укоризной, то с усталостью.

\- Пит, - так же спокойно, как и сын, говорит он. Тем не менее, его голос слышат все, и даже его жена умолкает, - это правда?

Пит мотает головой и снова повторяет:

\- Я к ней не прикасался. Это правда.

Видимо, этого достаточно, потому что пекарь кивает и, кинув в сторону жены быстрый рассеянный взгляд, снова принимается за рагу. Братья с разочарованными лицами решают тоже помалкивать и тоже обращают все свое внимание в тарелки. Миссис Мелларк же, видимо раздосадованная, что такой жирный скандал умяли без должного ему внимания, раздраженно подхватывает грязные салфетки.

\- Приготовлю чай, - коротко бросает она, прежде чем скрыться за дверью кухни.

Когда мать исчезает, хватка Пита ослабевает, и Китнисс снова начинает чувствовать свою ладонь. Она внимательно разглядывает мужчин семейства Мелларк, спокойно поглощающих рагу после такой вспышки матриарха, и понимает, что они по-своему научились мириться с ежедневными проблемами. Она понимает, откуда в Пите столько спокойствия и невозмутимости, закаленных годами практики семейного общения.

Она высвобождает свою руку из пальцев Пита и медленно поднимается со стула. Пит смотрит на нее растерянно, он уже было открывает рот, чтобы остановить ее, сказать, что не нужно волноваться из-за пустяков, но Китнисс качает головой. Пит все понимает, бросает хмурый взгляд на дверь кухни. Ему не хочется ее отпускать, это Китнисс знает, но он также знает, что Китнисс все равно поступит по-своему. Повинуясь минутному порыву, девушка наклоняется и прикасается губами к его виску.

\- Все будет нормально. Со мной же нет лука и стрел, - шепчет она, прежде чем выйти из-за стола. И уже для остальных громче говорит: - Помогу с чаем.

Когда дверь за ней закрывается, она слышит, как Кори громким шепотом обращается к Питу:

\- Бесстрашная она у тебя.

 

Китнисс прячет улыбку в слегка приподнятом уголке губ и оказывается на кухне. Это довольно большая комната, уставленная несколькими крепкими столами, множеством шкафов и буфетов, за которыми прячутся банки с мукой, сахаром, орехами и сухофруктами. С потолка свисают связки кастрюль, сковородок и скалок. На столах россыпь кондитерских ножей, кондитерских мешков и насадок, формочек и подносов. Повсюду что-то стоит, лежит, повсюду столько предметов, что глаза разбегаются, и Китнисс несколько секунд потрясенно озирается по сторонам. Их старая кухня была более чем скромной, их кухня в новом доме всегда клинически чистая и прибранная, всегда готовая принять пациента. Китнисс любопытно, неужели на кухне в доме Пита такой же упорядоченный хаос?

Миссис Мелларк оборачивается на скрип двери. Она смотрит на Китнисс тяжелыми и усталыми глазами, снова складывает руки на груди и прислоняется к столу. Тем не менее, какой бы ведьмой она ни была, каких бы историй Китнисс о ней ни слышала и каких ее поступков ни видела, сейчас перед ней – усталая опустошенная женщина. И Китнисс понимает, что совсем не боится ее.

\- Пит сказал правду, - говорит она, делая несколько шагов вперед, вглубь кухни, огибая связку скалок разной длины и толщины. – И Кори сказал правду.

Женщина поднимает брови, но молчит. Ее губы поджаты.

\- Мы действительно спали в одной кровати, - продолжает Китнисс. – Потому что он мне нужен. И я ему нужна.

Она решает не рассказывать о кошмарах, о бессоннице, чтобы не казаться совсем уж жалкой. Ей и так уже кажется, что она перешагнула границу непрошенной откровенности, но ситуация взывала к этому: у женщины не должно остаться ни шанса в будущем укорить младшего сына хотя бы в этом.

\- Ты поэтому за него замуж согласилась выйти? Потому что вы нужны друг другу? – холодно спрашивает миссис Мелларк. За все это время пошевелились только ее губы.

Китнисс молчит. Нужен ли _ей_ Пит? Не для маскарада, навязанного Сноу, а ей, Китнисс Эвердин? Несомненно. Доказательством этому могут быть Игры, или их ночи в поезде, или миллион всех тех мгновений, когда она скучала по нему, сердилась на него, смеялась с ним, целовала его. Нужна ли она Питу? Видимо, если ради нее он был готов отдать жизнь на арене.

Поэтому Китнисс поднимает голову и твердо говорит:

\- Да.

В полумрачной тишине кухни единственное слово прозвучало достаточно внушительно. Миссис Мелларк отталкивается от стола, устало закрывает глаза и, поморщившись, вздыхает:

\- Это к лучшему. Я не могла надеяться на лучшее будущее для Пита. В самом деле, Голодные Игры – лучшее, что случилось в жизни этого мальчишки, - и, проигнорировав хриплый вскрик Китнисс, она спокойно продолжила: - На что мог рассчитывать младший сын пекаря? Дело перешло бы к его старшему брату, возможно, Ливу тоже досталась бы доля. Но всего этого недостаточно, чтобы разделить между тремя сыновьями. Где оказался бы Пит?

«В шахтах,» думает Китнисс, и понимает, что женщина права.

\- Лучше быстрая смерть на Арене, чем медленная – в шахтах, - продолжает миссис Мелларк. Она достает с дальней полки пакет с чаем, наполняет чайник водой и ставит на печь, - Так я думала после Жатвы и не боялась говорить об этом вслух. И все знали, что я права: и мой муж, и мои сыновья, и соседи. Признаюсь, я ни минуты не верила в то, что ему удастся выиграть, но он как всегда извернулся, выпутался. Теперь он богат, ему не нужно беспокоиться о том, чтобы прокормить себя или свою семью. И ему удалось заполучить тебя на этой чертовой арене. Двойной выигрыш. Даже не знаю, что он ценит больше.

Катнисс фыркает. Она знала.

Чайник шипит на печи. Худые пальцы отмеряют щепотью чай в старый заварник, срывают листья мяты с кустиков, растущих в горшках на окне.

\- Можешь думать обо мне, что угодно, - продолжает женщина, - Мне все равно. Я научилась мириться с равнодушием мужа, научилась игнорировать нелюбовь сыновей, и твоя ненависть меня совершенно не беспокоит. Но вот кое-что, что ты должна знать: хорошо, что рядом с ним будешь именно ты, а не какая-нибудь соседская кукла.

Китнисс неловко переступает с ноги за ногу, а женщина поворачивается к ней лицом, смотрит в упор своими блеклыми жесткими глазами и говорит:

\- Слабаки никогда не будут носить имя Мелларк. И я рада, что оно достанется тебе. Ты сильная. Ты его заслуживаешь.

Кого именно – имя или Пита – женщина не уточняет.

+++

Пит мягко улыбается, когда наблюдает за тихой беседой Китнисс и своего отца, за прощанием своей невесты с его братьями, за беззвучным обменом прощальными кивками с его матерью.

Они идут обратно по темной улице к Деревне победителей. Всякие размолвки позабыты: ее рука обхватывает его талию, его рука вокруг ее плеч, вокруг мирно и спокойно падает легкий снег, прикрывая угольную пыль свежим слоем белого пуха. Пит думает, что вечер прошел хорошо.

\- О чем вы разговаривали с ней на кухне? – спрашивает он.

\- О тебе, конечно, - отзывается Китнисс. Ее голос звучит сонно: на полный желудок ее быстро разморило, и Пит уже подумывает о том, чтобы подхватить ее на руки и донести до дома.

\- Много же она могла обо мне рассказать, - замечает он, покрепче обхватывая ее плечи.

Китнисс широко зевает и мотает головой:

\- Я никогда не воспылаю к ней любовью и уважением, - говорит она, - но мы пришли к какому-то подобию взаимопонимания.

Пит молчит несколько минут.

\- Видимо, вечер все же прошел не зря, - наконец, говорит он, - если кто-то пришел к взаимопониманию с моей матерью.

Китнисс пожимает плечами, и остаток пути они проделывают в тишине. Пит провожает ее до крыльца, и Китнисс, уже открыв входную дверь, разворачивается и, нерешительно, но подается вперед и обнимает его. Пит вздыхает, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы.

Он старается запомнить этот момент: каждую деталь, каждый звук и запах, каждую пылинку и снежинку, чтобы потом нарисовать ее, но не на холсте, а в собственных мыслях.


End file.
